What is the Internet?
by notsosimplybrittany
Summary: Demyx discovers the internet and wants to show somebody but nobody will listen. This was a request from somebody.


**AUTHORS NOTE: This was a request from someone...I'm not happy with how it came out. If there are any errors in here please correct me. Crit is welcome and encouraged.**

"Roxas, what are you looking at?" Demyx questioned, watching the teen moving his fingers swiftly over a board with letters on it while staring at a glowing screen.

"Hm? Oh, this? I'm on the internet. It's where you can look things up and talk to people and stuff," Roxas explained.

Demyx gaped open mouth in awe at the newfound object.

"What are you doing?" Roxas asked, watching Demyx turn to leave without speaking.

Demyx turned back briefly to reply, "I have to tell Xiggy about this!"

Demyx hurried out of the door and down the hallway, peeking into each room he passed, looking for Xigbar.

"Xiggy! Xiggy, guess what!" Demyx cried excitedly, spotting Xigbar perched comfortably on the couch with Saix beside him.

Xigbar looked up excitedly at the sound of Demyx's voice, "What is it Demyx?"

"Roxas just showed me this thing where you can search for information and stuff! Like…corn! Or…"

"Porn? You need information on porn? Come over here to Xiggy and I'll teach you everything you need to know about porn," Xigbar patted his lap invitingly, an odd smile gracing his scarred face.

Demyx was about to explain that's not what he had said but before he could say anything, Saix knocked Xigbar over the head…hard. With a thunk Xigbar fell to the floor.

"Demyx you should probably go before he wakes up and decided to do something else to," Saix said, motioning his hand towards the door.

With one last glance at the fallen Xigbar, Demyx nodded and skittered into the hall.

"Who can I tell now?" Demyx pouted, dragging his feet down the halls.

"Oh! I'll tell Marluxia," Demyx decided taking off towards his pink haired friends' room.

"Marly, guess what-…t…" Demyx trailed off when he saw Marluxia pinning a reluctant looking Vexen down to the bed.

"Er…Demy this is kind of a bad time. Could you come back later?" Marluxia coaxed sweetly.

Wordlessly, Demyx quickly shut the door and started again down the hallway.

"Oh! I know, Axel will definitely want to hear about this," Demyx hurried down to the room Axel was usually found in.

"Axel, guess what!" Demyx shouted, bursting into the room.

"Axel is busy right now, Demyx, honey. What did you need?" Larxene crooned while kicking the bucket of what beside her feed over onto a grumbling Axel.

"Why is Axel scrubbing the floors like Cinderella?" Demyx questioned, watching the redhead make indecent gestures behind Larxene's back.

"He's been a bad boy so I'm putting him to work," Larxene smirked happily.

"Oh…well Larxene guess what! Roxas showed me this thing called 'internet'! It-"

Demyx was cut off by an angry Larxene, "He WHAT?! He's corrupting my innocent Demy! He's going to be in here scrubbing the floor with Axel when I find him!"

Larxene stomped out of the room, going on her search for Roxas. Quietly, Demyx slipped out of the room before she decided he needed to work also.

"Lexy will listen to me for sure!" Demyx encouraged himself as he made his way around the castle looking for Lexaeus.

"Demyx, how nice of you to join us! Do you want tea also?" Luxord greeted Demyx as he entered the kitchen.

Lexaeus, Zexion, Xaldin and Luxord were all gathered around the table sipping tea out of dainty tea cups, though only Luxord looks as if he were enjoying himself.

"Er, n-no I uh, never mind, I have to go!" Demyx quickly turned and headed away from the small tea party, not wanting to have to join.

"I guess I'll just go back and look at the internet by myself," Demyx sighed.

"Hm, I'll type in 'mansex.' Xiggy is always talking about it but I don't know what it is," Demyx spoke aloud as he typed in the word, pressing enter.

"I-is that-!"

"Deemmyyyxxx! Why are you looking at those pictures of me?"

Demyx timidly turned around to find a fuming Xemnas.

"S-superior! I-I was looking at the internet and I typed in 'mansex' and this is what popped up. I didn't do it on purpose!" Demyx pleaded mercy, knowing how the Superior could be when angry.

"No more internet for you. GO!" Xemnas shooed Demyx out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Demyx sighed, "I guess I've got to find a new toy now…"


End file.
